<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awesome Possum by TheTurtleFromHell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650207">Awesome Possum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell'>TheTurtleFromHell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Crack, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>this was written in like 15 minutes don't take it too seriously</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Awesome Possum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyamiRose/gifts">NyamiRose</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was written in like 15 minutes don't take it too seriously</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What. The fuck. Is that?” Trevor asked, not quite sure what he was looking at. </span>
  <span>Sharing a dorm with Adrian had been a lot of unexpected things, but this was the most unexpected of all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s an opossum.” Adrian said as he bottle fed the little marsupial, “I found him all alone, and the animal rescue is closed for Christmas break so-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the fuck bleached, drowned rat?” he asked as he sat down, “How do you know it isn’t rabid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, you don’t look much better. And secondly, opossums can’t get rabies.” he retorts, “They’re actually quite amazing little critters. They actually will eat ticks off of other animals, and their gestation period is only 12 days, the shortest of any mammal. Can you believe it? An entire litter of little opossums in 12 days?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever nerd.” Trevor rolled his eyes, “If that thing pisses in my boots I’m making a stew out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be lucky if I don’t piss in them first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few days, Trevor did have to admit the opossum was cute… in it’s own weird sort of way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s his name?” he asks as he watches the possum sleep, curled up against a stuffed bear he had provided it (not because he actually cared, only cause he needed to be rid of the thing).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh, I didn’t name it.” Adrian answered without looking up from his textbook, “They say you shouldn’t name things or you’ll get attached.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The burnette scoffed, “That’s bullshit. Opossum, I dub thee... Bastard FlubberMuffin III.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, that implies you have owned at least two previous ‘Bastard FlubberMuffins’, and I’m not sure I want to know the story behind that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, the ‘III’ makes it sound fancy.” he says, “Anyways, can you show me how to feed him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrian blinked and looked up from his book at last, “You wanna feed him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to,” Trevor argued, “I just wanna know how to do it in case you get called into the clinic one day. I’m an asshole but I’m not gonna let an innocent baby like Bastard starve to death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.” Adrian smiled as he stood and went to the fridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christmas break came and went. The day after the holiday, the animal rescue had at last called back and said they could take the orphan. </span>
  <span>Trevor held the box containing Bastard in his arms, watching as the possum paced around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You doing okay?” Adrian asked as he drove down the dirt road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Trevor said, “I’m happy to be rid of him. Little shit did nothing but stink up the apartment with the worst smelling piss I’ve ever smelt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde chuckled, “Yeah, can’t say I’ll miss that.” he conceded.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>At long last, they pulled up to the animal rescue, where a little old lady who looked like the type of lady to take in orphaned opossums waited with a cat carrier.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hello boys,” she greeted as they got out of the car, “Thank you so much for taking care of him, I was out of town with family.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t any trouble,” Adrian said as he and Trevor walked over, “We had a nice Christmas with the little guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” she laughed as she picked up the opossum out of the box and placed him in the carrier, about to shut the door when Trevor stopped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on,” he said, picking up the teddy bear, “A little gift from me to him, plus it kinda reeks like possum now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old lady smiled and took it, “How very kind of you,” she says, placing it in the carrier before shutting the door and heading inside, “You two have a good one now!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You too!” they replied as they got back in their car.</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“So…” Adrian said as Trevor began sniffling, “You sure you’re okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine!” he choked on a sob, “Let’s just go get some fast food so I can eat my problems away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” the blonde said, patting his shoulder before driving off.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>